(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device for a latch and more particularly relates to a locking device for a magnetically operated latch member and even more particularly relates to a locking device for a pivotally mounted magnetically operated latching means.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of latching means known in the art which utilize magnetic means to engage and disengage the latching member. A number of these devices are particularly useful, such as the closure mean for doors for kitchen cabinets, furniture, and the like, wherein the operation of the magnetic latch is by a second magnet which is kept distinct from the closure means or the magnetic latch for which it operates. Particular applications for these types of magnetic closure means are to prevent small children from getting into areas in the home in which the contents within the enclosures may be harmful. However, many of these magnetic closure means which in normal use are in a latching position are not always appropriate or desirable as the latching means has to always be operated by a second remote magnet. In many instances when small children are not around, it may be desirable to maintain the closure or latching means in a disengaged position instead of a latching or engaging position. For example, grandparents of small children may have a magnetically operated latching device on kitchen cabinets, which they may wish to have engaged when their young grandchildren are in their home, but when the young grandchildren are away, find it inconvenient to continually have to use a magnetic key to disengage the latching member whenever they need to get into an enclosure.
One particular useful magnetically operated latching means is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,464. However, in the use of the magnetic latching mechanism described in this patent, once the mechanism has been installed on, for example, a kitchen cabinet door, it is always necessary to utilize a second remote magnetic key to disengage the magnetic latching means from an engaged position.